


Over the Top

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Award Winner, Desk, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Porn, Present Tense, bottom!Merlin, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur bends Merlin over the top of the desk and has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Top

Merlin can feel the sharp grooves of the executive desk digging painfully into the small of his back, but when he opens his mouth to complain Arthur’s mouth effectively silences him.  Large, strong hands clutch Merlin’s waist tight enough to leave bruises.  He can’t back away, can’t escape that proprietary grasp, can’t do anything but fist Arthur’s crisp suit coat and _moan_.

This seems to be just the cue Arthur has been waiting for, because suddenly Merlin’s cheek is pressed flat against the desktop, his trousers are around his knees, and Arthur is working him open with deft fingers.  “Yes,” he hisses, “please,” and pushes wantonly back, fast-hardening cock rubbing uncomfortably against smoothly varnished wood.

“Jesus,” Arthur says, sounding desperate and wrecked already—then there is fumbling and the familiar tearing of a condom foil and Merlin grins and braces himself for pleasure.

He’d known this would be a good idea.

Like a new ship put to sea, every desk ought to be properly Christened.  For luck.

“I can’t believe,” Arthur grits out as he pushes slowly in, “I’ve let you talk me into fucking you on my _father’s_ very new, insanely expensive desk.”

“Did you really think I’d let you bend me over _your_ desk?  Come now, I have _some_ standards—  Gah!”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_destiny/6357.html)  
> This story was voted Best PWP  
> in the [Merlin/Arthur Drabble Awards](http://community.livejournal.com/team_destiny/6357.html)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Over the Top [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225557) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)
  * [The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [podfic anthology]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225882) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
